


The Sound of War (the reprise remix)

by NEStar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he listens hard enough, he can hear the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of War (the reprise remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sound of War (In Two Parts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68376) by [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken). 
  * In response to a prompt by [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



III.

If he listens hard enough, he can hear the war. He's thirty years away from it but three yards away the TV is showing footage of helicopters flying over lush green country that looks just like Korea. 

There's a clatter as the bus boy throws a handful of silverware into a tub but in his mind it's the sound of an instrument tray being pulled from its shelf, the “thunk-thunk” of the door to not the kitchen but the operating room.

A waitress comes up and offers him more coffee and for a brief moment it's Kelly Yamato and her bright smile. “Good thing about Grenada, right?”

“Good for who?” he asks in reply.


End file.
